Truth About Love
by Talon3
Summary: Monica gets kidnapped. What happens? (Rating for later chapters, not rape)
1. Default Chapter

Truth About Love….  
  
******************  
  
It was two in the morning on a wet, cold New York night. Most of the residents had sense enough to be out of the rain and indoors by this time, except for one man. He stood watching among the shadows, watching a restaurant intently. Finally the reason he was here emerged.  
  
The young woman walked down the street, not knowing what was in store for her. She happened to be late twenties with dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. The only thing that was a flaw to the man watching her was that she wore an engagement ring.  
  
As soon as she turned a corner coming out of the back entrance of the restaurant, she was grabbed and a cloth applied to her mouth and nose.   
  
For the next couple of minutes, she struggled, then went limp in the man's arms. At that time a van pulled up with the side door opened, and the man got into it and the door shut. The van quickly took off.  
  
**************  
  
The woman who was tied in the chair moaned and shook her head. Her hands were bound to the armrests and she had a gag in her mouth and one covering her eyes.  
  
The man who had abducted her walked over to her, seeing that she was awake. He then started fiddling with the knots on the mouth gag. "I would recommend for you not to scream. No one will hear you. As you are underground and no one comes out here. Do I have your word?" A muffled 'yes' could be heard as well as the woman shaking her head as well. "Good. Just a few minutes more and viola." He then removed the gag with a flourish.  
  
"What do you want? And why?" The woman asked nervously. She had no idea what was going on. She was scared that she may end up being raped or killed.  
  
The man put her mind at ease. "You are not going to be hurt and no one is going to do anything to you. It is your rich fiancé's money, that is it."  
  
"He is out of the country right now."  
  
"Don't worry, we have enough provisions to see us through for a longtime. You see, we were counting on that."  
  
"But, he will not give in to your demands."  
  
"Then he will not get you back. You can now see if he loves you or not."  
  
"But, I KNOW that he does."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
***********  
  
This is the start of yet another story. As soon as I get my stories finished. That is it. NO more. Now canany one guess who kidnapped Monica? 


	2. Getting Down To Buisness

I think my fics are getting way too predictable! Oh well, here we go…  
  
A little background…….  
  
In this one, Monica knows Ross, her brother of course, and Rachel her best friend. She has been dating Pete Becker for a year and a half and engaged for two months.   
  
Chandler, Joey and Phoebe are all from the lower part of the tracks or other side. In short after Charles left, he took the money and everything. Nora was not able to sell her ideas for romance novels, so she became a secretary. Anyway, they lived in Queens and that was where Chandler met Joey at school. They met Phoebe as she was taken in by a foster family.  
  
As they grew up, Pete Becker is still ahead of a huge computer company, Ross is the head of the Paleontology department at the museum thanks to Pete's money exchanging hands, and he is married to Julie. Rachel met Joshua through Pete and is now married to him and is now a fashion designer.  
  
Chandler and Joey play in a band in bars, during receptions and other such events. They do not get a lot of money, but well it is a living. Only after Pete Becker stole their idea for a computer game that brought him a billion dollars. Phoebe is working in a massage parlor and new age store..   
  
***********  
  
Monica stiffened when she felt hands going around her neck and a breath at her throat. Then the hands went behind her neck to the nape and started to undo her necklace that Pete bought her.  
  
"Don't worry, I am just taking off the necklace. We need it to prove that we have you." The jewelry went lack and fell away from her. Then she heard a click and momentarily saw a flask even though she had a blindfold on.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Your fiancé would probably like a new picture of you. Don't you think?" After four more pictures were made. "You must be pretty hungry, I am going to get you some food. I am going to get this mailed."   
  
"You are leaving me here alone?"  
  
"No, in the next room are my snake collection. And there is no windows here. So there is no way for you to get out. Besides, I will always be around." She then felt his hand run across her face, tenderly. "Later, gorgeous."  
  
After he left, Monica tried her best to get out of her ropes. "it will not work." A feminine voice was heard. "You are tied down tight."  
  
"When Pete gets through with you guys….." The gag was pulled very tightly around her head where Monica had tears springing from her eyes.  
  
"You are in no position to say anything. Now do you want to visit the bathroom or not? If not with me helping you, I am sure one of the guys could. So will it be with me?" Monica shook her head yes.   
  
The woman then helped her to the bathroom by removing her hands and then retying them in front of her. Once they arrived, the woman told her to go about her business. Monica pulled down her pants and the woman forced her down on the toilet. After she was done with everything, the pants were pulled back up and she was marched to the next room and pushed back down in the chair and retied yet again. This time with her hands behind her back.  
  
Meanwhile…..  
  
Chandler had finished with the ransom note. He used scrapes of newspaper and magazine clippings to make words so that their handwriting could not be traced. He even went to different locations to piece it together so that6 no one would know where it came from.   
  
HE then gave it to Joey to mail. Joey went to Coney Island theme park during the busy time of the day and mailed it. While Chandler made some soup for everyone.  
  
By the time Joey arrived, the food was done. Which was tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Chandler then put the soup and two sandwiches and a glass of milk on a tray and carried it downstairs.   
  
"Dinner. Yours is upstairs." Phoebe left the room. "Let me see what is on the menu for tonight for the great chef. Ah, soupa a la tomato. Fro mage de sandwiches and leche." He then undid the gag. Seeing how hard Phoebe tied it and that Monica's sides of her mouth were cracked, he shook his head. "I am going to have to have a few words with that girl. I am not going to release you,. So I am going to feed you myself. That is why I made soup and sandwiches. I hope you enjoy."  
  
Monica was sighing with unconcealed impatience. This guy thought that all he had to do was to feed her and everything would turn out airtight and she would start to feel differently toward him. What a meathead!  
  
Before Chandler feed her, he put chap stick on the sides of her mouth. "Maybe this will help with the pain."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I do not like to see anyone in pain."  
  
"I mean kidnap me!"  
  
"Well, the truth is your darling took something from me, or rather stole, and I am going to get back my money."  
  
"He wouldn't have."  
  
"He is a calculating, manipulative shark. Like all businessmen are. You just can not see it because you are in love with him."  
  
"I know him!"  
  
"You know the personnel side. What you do not know is the other side. You have never set in on a deal after he railroaded someone or took over their companies or ideas. You have no idea how he really is."  
  
"I…."  
  
"Think about it. Right now, are you hungry?" Monica shook her head yes. "Then open wide." She then heard him blowing on soup as he readied it for her and then eased it into her mouth. After she swallowed, after he dabbed at her mouth with a cloth…."Would you like a drink of milk or a bite of sandwich? It's cheese…."  
  
"I know what Fro mage means. And the sandwich."   
  
"Open up." Chandler then pulled apart the sandwich and placed it on her tongue. She then bit into it.  
  
Despite the fact that she was tied up and a captive, she was being treated pretty well. She knew that, and a thrill of being fed with a blindfold on was somehow making her feel strange emotions. She had never felt like this with Pete. Even in bed.   
  
It wasn't that she liked being tied up. There was something exotic about being feed with her eyes closed. And the man feeding her was trying his best to lighten up the situation as best he could. And being nice as well. She decided to try and to get on the good side of this man.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Call me Chance."  
  
"That is not your real name."  
  
"Nope. But I know all about you. Your mother is a well a tad difficult towards you and totally thinks that your brother is a prince. You graduated at the head of your class both in high school and cul9inary school. You are a sought after chef in New York. Which is pretty impressive, seeing that you want to still work, even though you are engaged to be married to a very rich man. You live to clean. Your best friend is a self centered snob at times. At times you are impatient and other times you control your patience well. Like now. How am I doing so far?"  
  
"You've been studying me!"  
  
"Yup. And if my classes at school had been even remotely as interesting as you, I would have been able to get a scholarship."  
  
"Oh, you didn't go to college."  
  
I did, until the money ran out. No help for a poor kid from the projects."  
  
"Oh, I see." Monica was trying to memorize everything the man was telling her so she could tell the police when she got free.  
  
"I know that you are storing away everything you are hearing. Now, all I got to say is that you do not know if it is for real or not. I could be out for a fast buck. Or I could be a middleman working for a huge company to get back at Becker. But whatever the case may be, all I got to say is…open wide…." Chandler then lifted the spoon to her mouth.  
  
********  
  
Three days later,  
  
Pete Becker opened a package. He pulled out Monica's locket, a letter and four photographs.  
  
The letter said.  
  
CONTACT NO POLICE  
  
OBTAIN THIRTY MILLION DOLLARS  
  
CENTRAL PARK  
  
BEHIND BALTO STATUE IN THE BUSHES  
  
PUT INTO NEW BRIEF CASE  
  
THREE DAYS, ONE PM  
  
OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FIANCE AGAIN  
  
****************  
  
Well….that is it for now. Tell me what you think and I will continue. I will say this. Things are going to get complicated. In short Pete Becker will not want to pay the ransom and will make excuses that he can not! 


	3. Problems Begin

I said earlie5r that Pete tries everyway not to pay the ransom, what I did not say was how. I will go into that. And why he does not want to pay it. So Neenah!!!!!!!!!   
  
BTW: Anyone ever heard of a game called MYST? The makers of the game made millions off of it. That does not include royalties and other such stuff. And they were not college graduates. They just knew a lot about computers and how to program games. And FYI Bill Gates dropped out of college!!! Now look at him! So I will go into what happened with Joey and Chandler latter on in this fic. That should satisfy some people!  
  
And before someone says that it is a take off from Ruthless People, it has a bit of that and a few others. But Monica soon learns a lesson as does Chandler. But what? You will see…..  
  
***************  
  
During the three days, Monica's hosts played twenty questions with her, trivial pursuit and other such games. So that she would not get bored. And awhile, the one that Monica liked or felt that would not let anything happen to her would read to her. Sometimes it would be Shakespeare and his comedies, a few of the best sellers, a few of the classics and others.   
  
While he read the others seemed to go and find something else to do. Or each other. As Monica could tell by the ever increasing moans that came from the other rooms.   
  
Or she would hear two of her captives practicing their instruments. They were pretty good. But the female captor obviously did not think so.  
  
"I swear if it were not for the great sex, I would have left him a long time ago." The woman mumbled beside her as she watched or babysat her. Soon after that Monica also discovered a few other little things that made her think that the woman did not like 'Chance'.  
  
Chance and the other man had brought a cot in the room so that Monica could lie down comfortably and sleep. Finally, when Chance thought that she was, he brought up a subject.  
  
"Listen, I want you to stop treating this girl so wrong."  
  
"We kidnapped her."  
  
"I know, but I promised her that no harm would come to her."  
  
"She will tell the police everything about us."  
  
"So what if she does? We will be gone by the time she is released."  
  
"You think this is a game. Right? Well it is not!"  
  
"I KNOW it is not! I planned it and was the one who did the actual kidnapping."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I am not telling you to like her, just to be a bit nicer to her."  
  
"Fine, but I am not watching her anymore and that includes bathroom breaks."  
  
"Fine, I will work something out."  
  
Monica pretended to be asleep on the cot the whole time. She heard Chance leave and the woman say a few unpleasant terms under her breath about him. The two men were kind enough to get her a cot and blanket and pillow so that she would be at least a little more comfortable.   
  
She mainly laid on the cot and listened while Chance read her a story or something from the headlines. Chance and even 'Jay', or the other man, would walk her around to let her get some exercise or play games with her. So she was rested and would not cramp up.   
  
Chance would read the comics and describe everything that was happening in them. Even going as far as using different voices for the different characters.  
  
Getting sick of the woman's attitude, she told them that she loved their music and asked if they could play her a few songs. To which they very happily agreed on. She told them what she thought and they were happy to have someone around who would listen and tell them honestly what they needed to work on.  
  
Not 'you guys suck'. As was the case with the woman.   
  
***************  
  
After getting the package, Pete sat back and picked up a cigar, lit it and started puffing away. He was going to be patient and wait out these people. They would get tired and either let her go or kill her. Either way, he was not going to give up all that money.   
  
If they let her go, ok. If they killed her, he would turn that to his advantage. He could get a trust fund started up, a victim's council and so much more. And he could start them or be ahead of them all. That would be good exposure or a good tax write off.  
  
In short, time was on his side. Or so he thought.  
  
******************  
  
The day of the drop off….  
  
Two PM  
  
Central Park  
  
Balto statue  
  
Kids were running all around. Parents were yelling at their kids. Around that area was a kids fair. With concession stands, games and so much more. There was so much going on, no one noticed an old woman slowly go up to the bushes and look through them and find a briefcase. She opened it and saw a note. Looked at the note and qu9ickly walked off.  
  
*******************  
  
Once Phoebe arrived back she went directly to the basement were the guys were playing their instruments. She then marched over to them.  
  
"Listen to this:  
  
Can not come up with the money. May take a while longer. Sometime next month. Pete Becker  
  
"WHAT???????????????????" Monica, Chandler and Joey all cried out.  
  
"See for your selves." She then threw the note at them.  
  
Joey and Chandler read the note. "But, but he has money." Jay whined.  
  
"Apparently not." The woman bitterly stated.  
  
"He does. He is just trying to see who will blink first." Chance calmly explained.  
  
"I thought that you said this would be a piece of cake." The woman retorted hotly.  
  
"I said no such thing." Chance retorted.  
  
"You did. Didn't ya, JAY!?!"  
  
"Listen, Chance is right, he is just waiting us out."  
  
"Fine! I say that we go in and give him a reason to quickly get the money together! By sending his fiancé back to him in pieces!" The woman replied. A knife could be heard clicking into place.  
  
"No wait, Pete loves me! He will pay. Let me talk to him on the phone! I KNOW he will!" Monica was trembling badly.  
  
"OK. But if he does not, then I say we give him something of yours. And it won't be a necklace!"  
  
"THAT is enough!" Chance yelled. "Kidnapping is one thing. Murder is another! And I will not be labeled that!"  
  
"But…."  
  
"I promised no harm would happen to her."  
  
"We kidnapped her!"  
  
"That does not give us the right to act like animals. We are not going to harm her in any way"  
  
"What part of this don't you understand?"  
  
"I said 'NO'. And that is that! This girl has done nothing wrong."  
  
"But….."  
  
"Jay…..Find a cell phone. Or borrow one that has been lost or something."  
  
"I'm on it." He quickly left.  
  
"Now you get out of this room. NOW! I will not have you upsetting this poor girl."   
  
"I will get you back for this!" The woman hissed as she left.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chance asked Monica as he sat down beside her and started massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Pete will get the money and will do everything he can to get me back. You will see. He loves me!" Monica started to cry.  
  
Chance or Chandler pulled her in toward him and held her. "I am sure he will."  
  
Thirty minutes later:  
  
Monica had a cell phone up near her ear after she told them the phone number and listened intently as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Pete!" Monica cried out.  
  
"Monica?" He sounded like he did not believe that she called.  
  
"Pete I have only two minutes. So I will make this brief. Please pay the ransom….."  
  
"No. I am sorry, but I can not."  
  
"PETE!" Monica was hurt.   
  
"It is not you. It is business. I know I can get them to lesson their demands or let you go for free."  
  
"PETER BECKER! This is not some company you are taking over. This is a life and death! If you love me then you will pay the ransom."  
  
"I am sorry Monica. I will not loose my money. Besides I don't think they are that serious."  
  
Monica had the phone taken away from her. "If you will not pay it, I take it you are not taking this seriously. I will call Monica's family, the TV and the police telling them how hard hearted you are and then we will see how much your stock goes down. Now how about taking it serious?" Chance hung up the phone.  
  
Monica then crumbled. She could not believe how cold and callous her fiancé was. Chance rubbed her face and tried to stop her tears.   
  
"You know, that jerk doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Really?" Monica sniffed.  
  
"Really." Chandler sighed against her ear.  
  
"Thank you." Monica laid her head on Chandler's chest.  
  
"No problem. Er…would you like to be alone?"  
  
"NO! Please stay with me and hold me. I mean I would feel better even for a bit. I just found out that my fiancé does not love me and well…my life is probably going to end soon."  
  
"No way. You are not going to die. I promised you that earlier and I promise you it again. I will let nothing happen to you."  
  
"Thanks, Chance. I know it is strange, but I feel that I can trust you. I mean I have just found out that my fiancé does not love me enough to try and get me back and could care less about me. It looks as though if I live through this, the wedding is off. I mean I will not marry someone that I do not love."  
  
"Thanks. He does not deserve you."  
  
"I mean you kidnapped me and tied me up. But you have done everything to make me feel comfortable. Doesn't make sense, huh?"  
  
"No it does."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Patricia Hearst took the sides of her kidnappers and she even helped them out. Remember? I am not saying that this is like that situation. But…"  
  
"I understand. Hey, are you going to contact my family and the media?"  
  
"No that is a threat."  
  
"You think it will work?"  
  
"His company means everything to him. So yeah. He will not want any bad publicity."  
  
A moment of silence. "You know I am like Patricia. I hope that you do get the money and everything works out for you and your friend."  
  
Chandler smiled against her head and held her tighter until she fell into a deep sleep. While that was happening, Joey was watching and shaking his head. It looked as though Chandler was falling for this girl. So complications were bound to arise.  
  
******************  
  
Pete Becker sat back after the message. He knew that even if they did not hurt Monica, the bad publicity would probably kill any future deals that he might have. So he went about to get the money together. He could not risk his company. Not even thinking about Monica.  
  
****************  
  
Latter when Monica was asleep, Joey and Chandler were sitting and drinking coffee. Remembering the reason why they had got to this point.  
  
They had created a new game. It was a mix of a person ruling a planet, then when you had enough recourses, the next planet, then the next. Finally they had control of a whole star system. The game ended when they got the galaxy.  
  
Of course the ruler had to deal with other life forms. Their cultures and what to get rid of and what to assimilate. And you had to choose of either becoming a dictator, a monarch, a military leader, a president or what ever you could cook up.   
  
And there was going to be another four or five games.  
  
The first was the planet. The second was control of the surrounding planets or a star system. The third was the galaxy, the fifth, the universe, and the last was to deal with uprisings.  
  
They went to Pete Becker with the idea. He asked if they could leave the game with him and he would get back to them in a couple of weeks with the board's decision. Because there had to be mass marketing, and advertising. They had to see how the game would effect the money situation.  
  
When a month came and went, they went to see Pete Becker. Pete Becker had them thrown out and later on, a month later, the game went on market and took off and it was under Pete Becker's name. Then four other games followed.   
  
What happened was something along the lines of a magnitude that no one could have foreseen what the sensation would have caused. Kids wearing logos of the game and adults as well. Wall paper and posters. Coloring books and stickers. Clothes, backpacks, and other such supplies.   
  
The Becker empire on the verge of bankruptcy, was thrown back into the black and soon the whole world had to have the games and the merchandise. Becker got richer and richer. While Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbianni ate soup and sandwiches for their meal and had to live hand to mouth.   
  
That was how everything had happened.   
  
*********************  
  
One or two more chapters………Review. Please! 


End file.
